Metroid Prime: Final Strike
by The Dutchess Haren
Summary: Discontinued. Read last chapter for details.
1. Prologue

This is gonna be a little different for the fans of Metroid games. I rewrote the ending to Metroid Prime 2 to fit my story. So read on.

_**Prologue**_

The Ing had won.

They stormed the three temples in vast numbers, killing all those who inhabited them. They recaptured the energies andretuned themto their unholy replications on Dark Aether. The Luminoths savior had failed.

Her struggle against the Horde had been a noble one. The final battle, the hardest. Not even Metroid Prime could have been a worthier adversary. There stood before her the Emporer Ing, frozen by a charged Dark Beam shot, a defeated look in its eye, awaiting the final missle that would end it's wretched life and save Aether. Nothing seemed to be able to turn the battle in its favor. It was doomed.

And the Luminoths' savior had failed.

It truly was U-Mos's fault. His body had been possessed by an Ing darkling all along, although his strong will and psycic capabilities had saved his mind. For years the darkling had pushed, hinted, slowly tried to gain control, but U-Mos was strong. His will to live had saved him. But, though it saved him, that same desire was his ultimate weakness. He couldn't bring himself to activate the self-termination circutry in his armor which, in turn, could have spared Aether.

Because of this, the wretched demon that inhabited his spirit was given time to find ways to weaken him. Finally, he broke. Years of mental assult, plus agonizing loneliness, had weakened his mental sheild enough for him to consider the Ings lies, which provided the darkling with the hole in the sheild it needed and it struck, closing the gap in the contol it had. U-Mos belonged to the Horde.

It was his one act of cowardice that had condemed Aether to its death. Its only hope now was the Hunter. The legendary bounty hunter known as Samus Aran. A beautiful young woman of twenty-one, already a legend among the Galactic Federation and public-enemy-number-one to the Space Pirates, unwittingly lured into a war by a distress all from a G.F. freighter.

The Emporer Ing knew of her arrival long before she was even born. U-Mos had made many predictions while possessed, but only one had caught the Emporers ear. It had intruiged it to no end, for the light energy inside U-Mos had negated the darklings power and it lost control. For one, breif moment, U-Mos, the true U-Mos, spoke. The prophecy, as it was before the Ing had contorted it to fit their histroy, went as follows:

_ "An orphanded child, infused with great blood, __weilding a suit of powerful armor, will overcome __all challenges set against her, will arrive on a __world born of light and ravenged by darkness, an army __of the holy defending and an army of the chaotic attacking, __and save it from destruction."_

At this point U-Mos Shone with a brilliant light and the darkling was cast from his body. He smiled as he continued the prophecy.

_ "This holy warrior, known only as Samus Aran, __will defeat the evil lord of __the Horde, then continue __on to defeat all who oppose her."_

The light grew dim, and U-Mos, too weak even to stand, looked into the Emporers eye, and muttered these final words. "Prepare to watch the extinction of your wicked race, you filthy son of a bitch."

And he collapsed, the darkling slowly retaking its control of him. The Emporer was outraged. Not only had its death just been prophesized, but the Chozo were to blame. The "great blood" could only have been Chozo in origin. They were the ones who had created the Ing. Slavery was their intention, and for many years that was how things were. But soon, civil unrest had spread through the Ing. The Emporer was the first to revolt. Many followedits example, and soon a great war erupted between the two. The Chozo had won, barely, and had casted the remaining Ing off in a giant black meteor.

And so, with the knowledge of his death as a guide, the Emporer created a wicked plan to destroy the child. One year after she was born it sent a huge army of possessed Space Pirates to her world and ordered them to destroy everything. A Chozo scout on the planet, there were many after the war, recognized that this wasn't a normal raid. The mindless stares, the way they slaughtered the people in their way to reach their destination, a single house in the clearing.

They blasted away the building, murdering Samus' parents in the process.Three of the Space Pirates lumbered forward, carrying between them a bomb the size of a holo-ball. There were three words printed on the side. _World Devastater Bomb_, one that had not been manufactured since the accidental destruction of the Pirates home planet. They set it down in the middle of the ruined building and activated it. Just then the Chozo scout appeared next to Samus's crib and grabbed her. He killed the three Pirates next to the bomb and kicked it into the mosh pit of Pirates and teleported to his ship.

As he flew away, the planet's atmosphere rippled once and theplanet exploded, sending chunks of molten rock throughout space.

And now, with this new defeat fresh in its mind, along with the realization that the prophecy was begining to unfold, the Emporer started creation on the Metroids. Evil, parasitic, merciless, these were the qualities the Ing most favored and, in turn, gave to them. They were perfected when Samus had turned seventeen. They were sent after her, only to be defeated by her.

This angered the Emporer to no end. His greatest creations, destroyed by a girl who had not even reached adulthood. And, as if the Fates themselves had planned it, Samus had captured one. A newborn, just hatched, that followed her around like a lost dog. She turned it in to the Galactic Federation and they were able to find many overlooked flaws. The Emporer was starting to lose faith in the Metroids until U-Mos told another prophecy. The girl would be heading to the Chozo homeworld of Tallon IV, in only a couple of years.

This gave the Emporer an idea. In a last ditch effort to have success with his creations, he created the Metroid Prime. Fueled by phazon, the cheif Ing import, and able to create Metroids out of phazon pools that it created itself. The beast was anything if not remarkable. It was sent to Tallon IV soon after its creation.

The story of Samus's plight on Tallon IV has already been told. In the end the Ings greatest creation had been destroyed. The Ings destruction now seemed inevitable. However, Prime's survivability was greatly underestimated. With Samus's DNA, it reformed into a dark look-alike of the Hunter.

And so, with backstory told, and most likely minds blown by the truth and not what the Galactic Federation put out as the truth, we return to Samus and the Emporer. The Ing were one missle away from destruction. Samus activated the missles, switched off the safety, and locked-on. She sensed something behind her. Before she had a chance to turn around, she was hit in the back of the head with something that had the equivelent of a ten-thousand volt charge. She fell forward and the missle fired into a far wall, a safety measure if the lock-on was lost. The last thing that she saw was U-Mos standing above her, a tazer-like weapon in his hand, a sad expression on his face, before she lost conciousness. The Emporer, assuming she was dead, threw her out of the Sky Temple and onto the grounds below, teleporting her into Aether as she went.

Little did the Ing know, only the suit took any damage. It came back online and brought her back to conciousness. Fortunatly the Fates smiled upon her, for her ship wasn't twenty feet ahead of her. She ran to it as fast as her injured body would carry her, climbed in, and took off.

Bet that was different than some people remember it. Anyway, R&R people.


	2. UNKNOWN LOCATION

Here is Chapter 2 (which is really Chapter 1 because the Prologue takes up the position of Chapter 1, although the Prologue can't really be considered a chapter by the standards of creative writing, so technically it would be Chapter X and this would be Chapter 1).

clears throat Anyway, if there is still people here that didn't get confused by the above, This is the new chapter. I will not name them, just give the locations that the are acted out in.

You know what I realize? I explain things too much. Here you go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOCATION - - - - - UNKNOWN GALAXY IN OMEGA QUADRANT

GALAXY LOCATION - - - - - 3RD FROM HOME BASE

PLANET - - - - - AETHER

PLANETARY ALIGNMENT - - - - - 5TH PLANET FROM RED GIANT STAR

_DANGER!_

PLANET UNSTABLE!

DAMAGE REPORT-- TEMPERATURE RAISING ABOVE 230 DEGREES FARENHIET. MULTIPLE VOLCANIC ACTIVITIES DETECTED. MAJOR SEISMIC ACTIVITY DETECTED.

PLANETARY COLLAPSE IMMINENT.

EVACUATE IMEDIATLY!

T-5 MINUTES UNITL PLANETARY COLLAPSE . . .

T-4 MIN. AND COUNTING . . .

T-3 MIN. AND COUNTING . . .

T-2 MIN. . . .

T-1 MIN. . . .

T-30 SEC. . . .

T-15 SEC. . . .

10 . . .

9 . . .

8 . . .

7 . . .

6 . . .

5 . . .

4 . . .

3 . . .

2 . . .

1 - - - - -

PLANETARY COLLAPSE -

COMMENCING

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Samus watched from the safety of Aether's second moon as the planet imploded. Thousands of years of civilization, destroyed in seconds. And, not to Samus's suprise, she felt no emotion whatsoever. She had long given up feelings. All except anger, hate, and, most importantly, revenge. She had taken the lives of so many that she felt it was best not to have the distraction of emotions. But now, she was tired. She punched in the coordinates for the nearest planetary resort on the touch screen. The ship hummed as it put itself on auto-pilot and took off. She went into her quarters and sat on the bed.

Many people had asked her how such a small Gunship could have two sleeping quarters, one of which had never been used in all the years that she had the ship, each with their own bathroom, a kitchen, an infirmary, a dining room, the cockpit, and a weight room. Illusions, she had told them. It looks smaller on the outside because of a holographic projecter that she didn't know how to turn off.

It was when she first took off her helmet when she noticed a change. The white metal of her Light Suit was black, with a tint of blue, and the visor was red. She looked at her hand and, sure enough, it was black. The metal that encased it seemed... _alive. _She went into the bathroom to look at the rest of her suit. She gave a loud, startled gasp when she saw her reflextion in the mirror.

Her skin, once a pale cream color, was now a dark navy blue. Her peach lips were a light shade of blue. Her blonde hair was now snow white. She stripped off the rest of her suit and took off her jumpsuit. Her entire body was blue. She went into the infirmary and stepped onto the full-body skanner built into the bio-shower. An electric eye opened infront of her. A red light shot out of it and panned her body. A panel flipped out to reveal a screen. This is what it read:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PARASITIC BIOMASS DETECTED.

SCANNING BIOMASS - - - -

BIOMASS SCAN COMPLETE.

SUBJECT: METROID PRIME.

SUBJECT HAS SUBATOMICALLY FUSED TO HOST.

BEGINNING DEFUSION PROCESS . . . . . . . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two poles came out of the ground on either side of Samus. There was a low humming before a bolt of lightning shot from them to her. She didn't wince, though the pain was intense. More and more kept hitting her for about thirty minutes. The humming stopped and the poles retreated back into the ground. She looked back down at the screen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DEFUSION FAILED.

FUSION IS TEMPORARILY PERMANENT.

DAMAGE TO HOST CAUSED BY PARASITE . . . 0

BIOMASS IS NOT DRAINING ENERGY FROM HOST.

SUBJECT IS REMAINING DORMANT.

BEGINNING SECONDARY SCAN . . .

SCAN COMPLETED.

SENSES HEIGHTENED: PHYSICAL STRENGTH EYESIGHT INCREASED HEARING INCREASED

OVERALL ALERTNESS DRASTICALLY INCREASED.

SCANS COMPLETE.

SHUTTING DOWN . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Metroid Prime." Samus hissed. She thought she had killed it on Tallon IV. She grabbed a needle off the examination table next to her and shoved into her arm, wining as the cold metal chilled her blood. _I won't live with this thing in me. _She moved her thumb to press down on the syringe... and she froze. She couldn't move. She watched in amazement as the needle was snapped in two where it punctured her skin. The rest of the needle fell out of her arm. She watched her hand drop the syringe on the ground.

_What the hell?_ She thought as she stood up, still having no control over her body, and smashed the syringe under her foot. Slowly feeling began seeping back through her body. She sat down and wiped the shards of glass off her foot, watching for blood. There was none. She returned to her quarters and put in her night clothes. "I'll deal with all this tomorrow." She said to herself as she laid down. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was running, hiding, trying to escape the monster that was following her. The thing let out a hideous yell as it closed in on __her. She turned around and raised her arm cannon. She waited until the beast was within range and pulled the trigger. Nothing. Her __cannon was jammed. A hiss came right by her ear. She turned and saw the Metroid Prime as it was on Tallon IV. It knocked off her __helmet and wrapped one of it's tentacles around her neck and raised her in the air._

You tried to kill me_." It hissed in an angry tone._

_"No..." Samus breathed as she gasped for air._

_The Prime shone with a brilliant light and it morphed into Dark Samus. It pulled her in closer. _"No?" _It threw her onto the ground __and raised it's hand into the air. A hologram appeared. It was Samus, in the infirmary, the needle in her arm. Her thoughts played__like a loudspeaker. _"I won't live with this thing in me." _The Metroid repeated. _

_"You..." Samus said, still fighting for air._

"Yes. Me." _It closed it's hand and the hologram disappeared. _"I thought that you would have been smart enough to figure it out." _It crossed it's arms across it's chest. _"I don't know what pisses me off more. The fact that that shot wouldn't have killed you, or that it would've killed me. Subatomic nero-poison made from Metroids." _It looked down at her. _"You humans think of everything."

_"Where..." Samus started as she regained her voice. "Where are we?"_

_The Metroid laughed. _"Your mind." _It saw the dumbfounded look on her face. _"You know, the place that stores your thoughts and memories?"

_"How?"_

"What do you mean 'how'?"_ It rose up into the air. _"This is your dream. Or at least,"_ It raised it's arm cannon and charged a shot. _"Your nightmare." _It fired into Samus's chest._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Samus bolted up in her bed. She was drenched in a cold sweat. Her chest was sore and she had a massive headache. Her neck was red and tender where the Metroid had choked her with it's phazon tentacle. She grabbed the bottle of asprin off her nightstand and popped two into her mouth. "That dream was too real to be just that." She said to herself.

_"How right you are." _A voice hissed.

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go. Read and review, you know the drill.

_**PEACE OUT!**_

Update: END in any of my stories DOES NOT mean the end of the story. Just the chapter. The only way it would mean that is if I put THE END on it. It's more final that way.


	3. AUTOMIA

Here is the third chapter, and I'm sorry for any confusion. IT IS NOT DONE PEOPLE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOCATION - - - - - NEPHERON GALAXY IN THE PHALANX QUADRANT

4TH FROM HOME BASE

PLANET - - - - - AUTOMIA, 2ND PLANET FROM RED GIANT, KNOWN AS CHEMIS

SCANNING PLANET . . . . .

SCAN COMPLETE.

PLANETARY REPORT:

73 WATER

27 LAND

OXYGEN LEVELS 2 ABOVE EARTH'S

NOT LETHAL 

SEARCHING PLANET'S HISTORY . . . . .

SEARCH COMPLETE.

PLANET'S MAIN SOURCE OF INCOME: BEACHSIDE RESORTS

RECIEVING RADIO BROADCAST - - - - -

_"Come on down an register at the Summertide Inn today! You'll be glad you did!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Samus froze as the voice resonated in her mind. It was filled with anger and hate. She silently wished that she was hearing things, that it all was a dream. The color of her skin proved otherwise. "Who... are you?" Samus questioned cautiously, not sure if she wanted an answer.

_"I am you..."_

The realization dawned on her, confirming her fears. "Prime."

_"Exactly." _it hissed. _"Looks like we'll be spending quite a bit of time together. You should feel honored that--"_ Before it could finish Samus grabbed for a second vile of nero-poison that was conviniently lying on her nightstand. An inch away and her arm froze. _"I don't think so." _Prime said. A bolt of black lightining shot from her fingertips and melted the vile. The smell of rotten eggs filled the room. _"I thought you would have learned your lesson the first time. I guess I'll have to teach it to you agaien. Tonight."_

Samus glared as the feeling of her arm returned. She cursed herself for being slow. She looked out the window and sighed. It was a beautiful day, in contrast to her dark mood. Bright and warm, no doubt caused by the closeness to the sun. She coud see why the planet was famous as a vacation spot. She put on a red jumpsuit and grabbed an ID card, just in case someone doubted who she was on account of her... change. She activated the ship's automated defense matrix and walked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What'll yeh have, uh, miss?" the Taresian bartender asked as Samus sat down. The Taresians were an odd race of alien. Totally harmless, yet had a very frighting appearence. They had two many tentacles to count.

"Martini."

"Comin' right up."

Samus swiviled around in her chair to look out at the beach. _I might take a swim later. _She heard a clink behind her, folowed by the sound of liquid pouring and ice shifting. _At least, after a few more martinis._ She turned back around and downed the drink.

"We get's a lot of yer kind 'round here."

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Yeh know," the bartender said uneasily. "Space travelers. I'd like teh get offa dis planet someday an' explore da big ol' universe. Yous guys are very lucky indeed. Mmhmm."

"Really..." He nodded. "Yeah. Say, yous look familiar. What's yer name?"

She smiled. "Samus. Samus Aran."

"Samus..." His eyes lit up. "Samus! Why I haven't seen yeh in ages! It's me, Derino!"

"Derino? Wow, it has been a while. I haven't seen you since I left the Chozo homeworld."

"Yeah! Yeh was white then."

A look of confusion crossed Samus's face. "White? Oh, my skin... It's, uh, something for a mission I did about a week ago. The color hasn't wore off yet."

"Ah, I see." Derino said, not questioning further. "Yeh know what? Drinks are on da house."

"Thanks Derino." He shrugged and poured her another martini. "What are old friends for?" She smiled as her comlink beeped. She turned away from the bar and pressed a button on it, making a holoscreen appear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ WARNING! _**

MULTIPLE BIOFORMS APPROACHING!

LOCATED IN ALTERNATE DIMENSION.

TOTAL COUNT - - - - - 13720 BIOFORMS.

SCANNING BIOFORMS . . .

SCAN COMPLETE.

HUNTER ING, WARRIOR ING, INGSTORMS, UNKNOWN ING BIOMASSES DETECTED.

COMPARING ING COUNT TO PLANETARY MILITIA . . .

ING- 13720

PLANET MILITIA- 7321 FOOT SOLDIERS, 1002 DIFFERENT MECHS

CALCULATING VICTOR . . .

**I N G**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus read and reread the message in disbelief. The Ing were coming here, to this planet? But why? She ran out of the bar and into her ship, dawning (however reluctantly) her new Varia Suit. She was about to leave the ship when the armor of her hand flashed. The realization dawned on her. _Oh god... _she thought. _The energy controller... I still have the Sky Temple's energy!_

"_I could have told you that._"

Samus, choosing to ignore Prime's comment, instead jumped in the cockpit and took off. She just broke free of the planet's gravitational pull when the Ing armada shifted into this dimension. They had possessed some Space Pirate freighters and were using them to carry around their warriors.

"Dammit!" Samus hissed. "Betty, calculate the chances of surviving a dogfight."

"CALCULATING . . . 10 CHANCE OF SURVIVAL."

"So I have a 90 chance of dying?"

"YES."

"I'll take those chances." She activated the weapon systems quickly and was about to turn around when she felt her body freeze. _Damn it!_ she thought, no longer in control.

"_You forget, if you die, I die._" the Metroid hissed. "_And I can't have that._"

_You bastard!_

The Metroid only smiled. "Betty," it said in Samus's voice. "calculate my chances of survival if we retreat."

"CALCULATING . . . 93 CHANCE OF SURVIVAL."

"_Much better._" It switched off the weapon systems and initiated the hyperdrive module, typing in coordinates Samus had never seen before. They entered hyperspace right as the Ing began firing. The Metroid could feel Samus's anger rising. "We would have died." It said, still in Samus's voice, as it moved her body into her quarters and made her lay on her bed. "We're stuck in hyperspace for about a day and a half."

_Why do you care whether I die or not?_

"Because I need you to get to thing Ing." It sensed her confusion. "I have a score to settle. And, so do you, if I remember right."

_What do you mean?_

The Metroid laughed. "They killed your entire family."

_No they didn't. Space Pirates did._

"Wrong. Well, not entirely wrong." It paused for a moment, as if gathering strength to keep going. "Your two enemies are one Samus. I will show you..." And with that it made Samus fall asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Samus landed on her feet in a strangly familiar place. Everything was dark save a single light that shown on her from above. She heard something land behind her. She spuun around, arm cannon raised. It was the Metroid Prime. "What do you want?" she asked it._

_It pushed the cannon away. "_To finish my story._" It said as it raised it's arm cannon and shot Samus in the chest with an ice beam that froze her from the neck down. "What the hell?" she asked._

_"_I still have to punish you from earlier._" It took off Samus's helmet and punched her in the mouth, busting her lip. "_No one tries to kill me and get away with it._"_

_Samus spat some blood on the ground. "You little bitch..."_

_The Metroid laughed. "_Now, where did I leave off? Oh yes._" It punched Samus again. "_I stole some data from the Ing._"_

_"Stole? But I thought you served them." The Metroid punched her again, hard, this time bloodying her nose. "_I serve no one._" It shook the blood of it's hand. "_Disgusting. Anyway, the data I stole was a video recording. Three, actually._" It raised its hand and a hologram recording began playing. U-Mos was standing in a room, surrouned by a large group of Ing, with the Emporer watching him. Everything was silent for a moment, then U-Mos started to speak._

_"An orphaned child, infused with great blood, weilding a suit of powerful armor, will overcome all challenges set against her, will arrive on a world split between darkness and light, good and evil, and save it from destruction."_

_The Metroid closed its hand. "_Interesting, isn't it? You were supposed to save Aether. But somehow, you failed._" It raised its hand again and another recording began playing._

_Somewhere in the Sky Temple grounds, hundreds of thousands of Space Pirates were standing at attention. But something was wrong. They were standing there, staring blankly at the Emporer Ing. It was the same blank stare Samus had seen when she fought possessed Space Pirates on Aether. All at once they climbed into transports and shifted out of Dark Aether and into Aether. The Metroid closed its hand again. "_With that many soldiers, it's a suprise they needed the Metroids..._" It opened its hand a third time and the final recording played._

_They were on some planet, watching as Space Pirates were killing people by the thousands. A group of them stopped at a single house. Thirty guns raised and they all fired, tearing down the roof and most of the walls. Two cries of pain were heard among the gunfire. With a room with a single child in it in full view, the Pirates advanced, only to be halted by a birdlike figure that grabbed the baby. It teleported, leaving a glowing sphere behind. It exploded, and the hologram cut out. The Metroid lowered its arm. "_Do you need another reason to hate them?_"_

_Samus looked down at the darkness around her frozen feet. Her anger was increasing rapidly. She heard the Metroid charge a shot. "_That's enough for now._" it said and it shot her_

END

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whew. That is the quickest I've ever typed something. Three hours people. My hands hurt like hell. You know, it's funny. Until I had told you that I was gonna update, I only had one review. Now I got four. I didn't know a little ol' thing like END could mean so much. But, what about my other story? It only got one review, and I'm almost finished with it! That sucks... Anyway, R&R, you know.


	4. ZEPHYR Mining Facility

Wow. I am so sorry it took me this long to update. But it's bigger than normal, so I think that it was worth the wait. Read on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

LOCATION - - - - - PLANET ZEPHYR IN THE PHALANX QUADRANT

9TH FROM HOME BASE.

SCANNING PLANET . . . . .

SCAN COMPLETE.

PLANETARY REPORT:

13 PERCENT WATER.

87 PERCENT LAND.

ATMOSPHERIC CONTENTS:

67 PERCENT NITROGEN.

25 PERCENT CARBON MONOXIDE.

8 PERCENT NITROGEN.

**LETHAL! **

**EXPLORATION NOT RECOMMENDED W/O VARIA SUIT!**

SUBATOMIC ENERGY DETECTED.

SCANNING . . . . .

SCAN COMPLETE.

**WARNING!**

**TRANSDIMENSIONAL FLUX DETECTED!**

**DIMENSIONAL FLUX RECENT, CAUSED BY SEVER COLLISION TO THE PLANET FROM AN OUTER DIMENSION.**

**EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION WHILE EXPLORING.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where did you take us?" Samus asked as she stepped of the edge of the ship, landing gracefully on the ground. Her previous observation of her surrounding were nothing compared to seeing the planet up close. To say that it was chaos would be an understatement. Trees were broken, uprooted. The ground was cracked and burnt, and the only water she could see was a lime-green color. A quick scan with her visor indicated it was acidic.

"_To the Ings' new homeworld._" Prime hissed.

"But why?" Samus asked as she kneeled down to pet a Neelden that trotted by. The dog-like reptile seemed shaken by something. It seemed that even though the terrain was ruined, the population hadn't diminished. She stood, letting the Neelden rub against the armor of her leg. "I don't have any reason to be here, aside from the fact that an insane bio-species won't let me leave."

"_Oh ha ha._" the Metroid laughed sarcastically. "_You may not have a quarrel with them, but I do. And you will be the one to exact my revenge._"

"But why me?" said Samus in an exasperated tone. This was getting nowhere. "Why don't you just do it your own self, and kindly leave me out of it?"

"_Because, as long as you have the Sky Temple's energy, the Ing will continually come after you. But, being as you destroyed Aether, you can't return it._" said Prime. "_The only choice left is to destroy them before they can destroy you._"

"Why does it matter to you if I live or die?"

"_It doesn't._" it replied angrily. "_As a matter of fact, the only reason I'm keeping you alive..._" it's voice trailed off as it was distracted by something. Samus felt a tug at her conscious. She followed it with her eyes, making her look at a facility in the distance. "_See the emblem on the flag?_"

Samus did see it. In fact, that was the first place her eyes had stopped. "The Galactic Federation? What are they doing here?"

"_They must've established a base on this planet..._" Samus felt twitching in the muscles of her legs. "_Quit gawking and lets go. We don't have time to waste._" Nodding Samus cautiously jogged toward the building. The trip was uneventful, and it took no more than ten minutes to get there.

The building looked in worse shape than she had originally thought, and the front door was wide open. Sparks flew out of the joints every few seconds. _Someone jammed it..._ She went in, cannon prepped. The lights in the main hall were still in working order, and she easily found her way to the Operations Room.

Any hope of human contact was dashed as soon as she opened the door. Dead soldiers littered the ground, along with the bodies of some large unknown creatures. "What happened here?"

"_It seems there was a battle..._" the Metroid replied after a quick observation. "_Those black-skinned creatures must've stormed the base and caught them off-guard._"

"I think they'd notice something this big coming toward the base..." Samus said as she nudged one of the dead creatures with her foot. "This thing is at least seven feet long, and I'd say about five feet tall."

She bent down and lifted it's head with one hand and pried it's mouth open with the other. There were three rows of razor-sharp teeth on the top and the bottom. The tongue had a sharp piece of bone at the tip, about three inches long. She grabbed it and pulled. The tongue was elastic, and it stretched as far as her arm could reach without resistance. They probably used it as a whip-like weapon. "_What are you doing?_" Prime asked in a bored and slightly annoyed tone.

"Gaining info on the enemy. Go take a walk or something." she replied with a smirk. She could feel an alien anger radiating inside of her, and was greeted with silence. She'd succeeded in her goal of pissing the Metroid off. She could continue in piece.

She stood back up, letting the head fall back to the ground with a thump. The creature had four legs, each ending in five toes tipped in four inch claws. The length of the legs and the way they were bent indicated that the beast was a quadruped. Her eyes wandered to the tail. Or, rather, where the tail should have been. The skin was charred at the base of the hips. Someone had got off a lucky shot and disintegrated the tail.

"Fuck..."

Samus spun around, cannon raised. She couldn't see who had spoken. "Who's there?" She felt a tug at her conscious again, to the left. "_Over there._" When Samus was unable to locate it, Prime let out a sigh. Samus felt something in her eyes. She tried to blink it away, but it wouldn't get out. She shook her head a couple of times, trying unsuccessfully to get the foreign object out of her eyes.

"_Quit it you moron, it's me. Stop resisting, and this will go a lot smoother._" Samus obeyed, still unsure of what was happening, an instantly a clear film-like substance covered her eyes. The shock of the quickness and oddness of the touch caused her to close her eyes. When she opened them again, was she saw astounded her. Everything was sharper, brighter, the colors of everything stood out so much more.

"Is... is this...?"

"_This is how I see..._" it replied, a tired tone in it's voice. Her eyes were led over to a dead soldier's body in the corner. At least, it looked dead, but as Samus watched the soldier's hand raised to its head. "Ow... damn it..."

Samus rushed over to him and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I think so..." he replied as he shakily stood. "Are all the creatures gone?" She nodded. "Good..." He limped out of the room and down the main hallway. He walked to the open entrance and pressed a button above the door. A second metal door shut behind the first one. He pressed a button on the wall, and Samus could hear the hiss of air entering the room. "OXYGEN LEVELS RESET TO NORMAL." said a voice over the intercom.

The man reached up and took off his damaged helm, breathing in a deep breath of air. Samus got a good look at him as he walked past her and back into the Operations Room. He had short blond hair, pail skin, and black eyes. "Samus Aran, the bounty hunter, right?" he asked as she entered the room. Many of the undamaged monitors were back online and running several diagnostic tests. She nodded as she removed her own helm, taking in some of the fresh air.

His eyes widened a bit as he noticed her skin tone, but he said nothing about it. "I'm General Jason Avery, the leader of Squad Seven of the Zephyr Project Force." He opened a drawer in the desk he was sitting on and pulled out a cigarette. "Do you mind if I...?"

"No, go ahead." He muttered a quick thanks before lighting it with a pocket lighter. "So... Zephyr Project Force?"

Jason nodded. "There're eight squads assigned to this... this suicide mission. There's four buildings like this placed around the planet, with two squads each."

"Have you been able to contact them?"

He shook his head with a frown. "Nah, those damn monsters knocked out the comm relay."

"What exactly are you people supposed to be doing here?" Samus asked as she moved some of the bodies out of the middle of the room. "It was supposed to be a mining operation. The four bases were built over dark and light matter mines. There's mining equipment in the lower levels. But according to this..." he pointed to one of the monitors. "The equipment's been critically damaged here."

"_Something's wrong..._" said Prime as it listened. "_How could all of his comrades be dead, and him have hardly a scratch_?"

_You're right..._ "How did you escape all the bloodshed?"

He averted his eyes, a look of shame crossing his face. "One of the beasts hit my visor and knocked me down. I... feigned death. I'm not particularly proud of it..."

"_Ask him about his eyes._" Samus stepped up closer, causing him to look up in suprise. "Your eyes... they aren't a natural color. Why's that?"

He smirked and backed away from her. "I could ask you the same thing about your skin and hair..."

Samus sighed. "I am sub-atomically fused, against my will, with another bio-species."

"Heh, small world." he replied with a grimace. "There's a machine that'll separate me from the thing inside me, but it'll take awhile to get it running. I'll tell you what I got when I get it fixed. You can use it too, if you'd like..."

"_Don't you even think about it._" the Metroid hissed. Samus rolled her eyes. "I think I'll pass. But I need to know. Something impacted here. Anything weird happen after that?"

"Hell, weird ain't the word for it. You saw what was left over when you came up here. This planet was beautiful before that, blue sky, green grass. And then a black meteor hit, and everything went to shit."he stopped for a moment as a flashing red monitor distracted him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**WARNING!**

**TRANSDIMENSIONAL FLUX LOCATED.**

LOCATION - - - - - MINING FACILITY 1, 2, 3, AND 4.

EXERCISE CAUTION WHILE EXPLORING.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Transdimensional what?" Jason said, the half-smoked cigarette falling out of his mouth. "What the fuck is that?"

"_Portals have opened._" Samus nodded while putting her helmet back on. "How do I get into the lower levels?"

"There's a stairwell through that door." he said, jabbing a finger over his shoulder. "But I wouldn't leave just yet."

"Why not?"

"Because..." he replied with a frown while pointing at a radar. The base was in the middle, and hundreds of blinking red dots were advancing on it. "We got company."

END

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Took me a day to write, but okay. I like it, hope you do too.


	5. Final Update

I just want to let everyone know that I am discontinuing each story on this account for an unspecified amount of time. I am truely sorry if this disappoints everyone, but I am severly dissatisfied with my old writing style.

Someday I will get back to each story, when I get the inspiration to re-write them. Until then, please enjoy my new account, where my new stories and my re-writes both will go.

All support is welcome, and I apologize for the annoying wait. I did not mean to go this long without writing/updating, but life has a funny way of smacking you in the face. Hopefully I won't go on hiatus again, but if I do I'll most likely give the rights to my stories to someone else in hopes that they can complete my vision, and give the readers what they want.

My new account: h ttp :/ www .fan fiction. net/~xbrandx (FF's stupid filter, remove the spaces.)

Happy reading everyone.


End file.
